Dark Paradise
by vesita
Summary: Uno año después de la desaparición de Bilith, parece que todo vuelve a ir bien, Pam y Tara están en el mejor momento de su relación.


_Solo tengo que decir que, llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir, así que espero que os guste, esta pareja me encanta y estoy deseando que llegue la nueva temporada, aclaro no soy propietaria de los personajes, todo lo escrito es fruto de mi imaginación. _

_..._

Se removió la cama y miró a su alrededor, por lo visto había dormido más de la cuenta, porque las persianas a prueba de sol se habían levantado lo que parecía ser hacía un rato. Se estiró y buscó algún indicio de que estuviera en la habitación, pero todo sugería que no. Respiró hondo, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba y se levantó con brusquedad, cayó en la cuenta que llegaba tarde.

Fue rápidamente al baño y se duchó y lavó los dientes y miró hacía el armario y lo abrió. Suspiró…llevaba tanto tiempo teniendo aquel armario y cada vez que lo abría parecía que había más y más ropa, de pronto sonrió en unos de los vestidos captó su aroma y enseguida lo cogió era una manera peculiar de decir que se lo pusiera. Cuando se colocó el vestido y se miró en el espejo lo entendió, ella sabía que era perfecto. Era un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con un generoso escote, como le gustaba buscó unos zapatos a juego. Iba a salir cuando se percató de algo, al lado del espejo había una cajita de regalo con la palabra '_Ábreme_' escrita, sonrió, le encantaban los regalos y mucho más cuando se lo hacía ella.

Abrió la cajita y se quedó sin aliento, era el collar más bonito que había visto en su vida con unos pendientes a juego. Se lo puso enseguida y miró el reloj, eran más de las 10 de la noche. Realmente se le habían pegado las sabanas. Salió rápidamente de la casa y se dirigió hacía el restaurante.

- Hola Tom – saludó al aparcacoches cuando dejó su Ferrari delante de la puesta del restaurante.

- Señorita Thornton – asintió éste con la cabeza recogiendo las llaves del coche.

El restaurante iba de viendo en popa, desde el mismo momento en el que se abrió era el primer restaurante de vampiros en el cual se servía cualquier tipo de comida hecha con sangre, no solo true blood y por supuesto no podía faltar la comida para los humanos. Tara creyó que era lo mejor para el negocio, ya que de esa manera podían atraer más clientes aparte de vampiros.

Cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue buscarla con la mirada y se extrañó que no estuviera en su lugar de siempre en la barra. Supuso que estaría en su despacho terminando algún tipo de papeleo.

- Hola zorra – gritó desde el otro extremo del restaurante, su querido primo Lafayette.

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites en mi restaurante – le regañó como de costumbre.

- Sabes eso de la inmortalidad te sienta de pena, sigues siendo igual de estirada – comentó con sarcasmo.

- ¿Has visto a Pam? – preguntó.

- Si está en su despacho haciendo a saber qué…

- Lafayette…

- Lo sé, lo sé, zorra, si no fuese por ella estaría en el paro ahora mismo…

- Pues entonces ya lo sabes… compórtate, si en el fondo te encanta.

- No…no, no y no… lo que me gusta es su estilo exquisito, esa mujer sabe cómo llevar un Louis Vuiltton.

Tara se rió y asintió con la cabeza, la verdad es que a Pam le sentaba todo bien, aunque fuera un simple chándal. Esa mujer tenía un cuerpo que más de una quisiera tener…y más de uno poseer, se mordió el labio al pensar que era suya, que solo ella podía tocarla, sentirla suya, hacerle el amor… Sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía y como se excitaba al pensar en ella.

- Más te vale que estuvieras pensando en mí – una voz detrás de ella agarrándola por la cintura la sobresaltó. Acomodó su cuerpo al de ella y notó como Pam apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

- Que va… estaba pensando en Kim – miró hacía la barra del restaurante – está tremendamente apetecible – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Debería castigarte por eso – le susurró en el oído pasando una mano por su trasero.

Tara se dio la vuelta sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Hola – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Hola – Pam sonrió también – Se te han pegado las sabanas hoy.

- Deberías haberme despertado – dijo mirando a su alrededor – estaba deseando follarte – dijo por lo bajo para que nadie la oyera.

- Que pena que no te haya despertado – Pam rió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- _Señoritas_ – Eric apareció de la nada, sobresaltando un poco a Tara lleva siendo un vampiro casi un año pero aquello todavía la alteraba algunas veces.

- Te he pedido que no hicieras eso – le regañó Pam, al sentir la agitación de Tara.

- Mis disculpas, no quería interrumpirlas – sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas – Pero tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Pam notó en su tono de voz que era algo serio, así que le hizo una señal para que la siguiera, entraron en el despacho y cerraron la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la que seguía siendo un bebé vampiro.

- Tengo que hablar con Pam sobre algo que bueno… os concierne a las dos… - empezó Eric. – Como ya sabéis hemos tenido que restaurar la Autoridad por completo y ya está acabada. Nora y yo seguimos buscando vampiros de confianza que formen parte de la Autoridad. Como sabéis nos hemos quedado sin sheriff en esta área… - se quedó un momento en silencio y fijó su mirada en Tara – así que… bueno… yo había pensando que… Pam.

Aquello la pilló de sorpresa, sheriff, área, eso era mucho para ella, tan solo tenía 140 años no estaba lista para una cosa así.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó

- Claro que sí…quien mejor que tú…

- Eric, no crees que es algo precipitado, sería el sheriff más joven…

- ¿Y? – como si aquello le importase, ella era perfecta para ese puesto, llevaba mucho tiempo en aquella área, conocía cada una de las funciones que había que desempeñar.

- No sé…no es un poco ¿raro? – preguntó Pam.

- Pam, eres perfecta para este puesto, llevas años ejerciendo como segunda de abordo, así que es hora de que empieces a realizar tareas como ésta.

- No sé Eric – le dijo algo alterada.

- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? – exclamó Tara - Es una oportunidad única… además conoces a cada uno de los vampiros que pasa por aquí.

- Eso es verdad – apoyó Eric – mira no te lo pediría si no estuviera seguro de que puedes hacerlo. - ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Me lo puedo pensar? – preguntó después de un rato en silencio.

Él sabía que ella terminaría cediendo, ese sería un gran paso para ella. No cabía ninguna duda que _había nacido para ser vampiro_.

Quedaba hora y media hasta la salida del sol, cuando Pam y Tara entraron en la casa.

- Estoy segura de que lo harás de maravilla – le dijo Tara con una gran sonrisa en la boca. De pronto se encontró atrapada entre la pared y Pam.

- Llevo toda la noche intentando no empotrarte con ninguna superficie, pero me lo estás poniendo muy, muy difícil – dijo roncamente mientras mordía suavemente el cuello de Tara.

- Parece que no lo he hecho muy bien, porque llevo toda la noche intentando que lo hagas y has tardado mucho – dijo mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de ella.

- Es que no te has callado en toda la noche – susurró mientras llevaba sus manos debajo del vestido de Tara, se excitó aun más al notar lo obvio ésta no llevaba ropa interior. – Has sido una niña muy mala - le dijo entre risas mientras agarraba con fuerza su culo.

- No sabes cuánto – dijo Tara enroscando sus piernas alrededor de la diminuta cintura de Pam.

A velocidad vampírica, Pam la subió hasta el dormitorio y la tiró encima de la cama. Se quitó la goma que sostenía su cabello rubio en una coleta alta y sonrió.

- Eres tan…tan hermosa – le dijo Tara mirándola embobada – no me cansaré de mirarte nunca.- aquello era una promesa.

- Más te vale, que nunca te canses de mi – dijo Pam mirándola a los ojos – porque sino… me moriría. - En el siguiente instante estaba en la cama junto a la belleza cacao y acarició su mejilla – Eres lo mejor de mi vida Tara

- Tú eres lo único que tengo en la vida – le recordó ésta – no voy a dejarte nunca, aunque seas tú quien se canse de mí.

- Jamás…

Tara se colocó rápidamente a horcajadas encima de Pam y capturó sus labios con pasión, no había besado a nadie así… nadie le hacía sentirse como Pam. Sintió como las manos de ésta recorrieron su cuerpo entero y sintió como Pam desgarraba el vestido por la parte de la espalda.

- Era un vestido muy bonito – dijo Tara entre beso y beso.

- Estas mucho mejor sin él – Pam terminó de quitárselo y recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de su amante. – Eres perfecta – le dijo tan bajito que solo un vampiro podría oírlo.

- Tú me hiciste, eres la culpable de lo que soy – le dijo de la misma manera – y estoy orgullosa de ser tuya…

- Mía… - dijo capturando sus labios en un beso feroz.

Tara agarró la camiseta de Pam y la abrió de par en par sin importarle haberse cargado por completo la costura y se deshizo de ella, necesitaba sentir su pálida piel, sentirla más cerca de ella. Le quitó el sujetador y tomó uno de sus pechos entre los labios, lo lamió, chupó y mordisqueó después hizo lo mismo con el otro. La colocó mejor en la cama y se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa que quedaba cubriendo el cuerpo de Pam. Devoró lentamente sus muslos y sin ningún tipo de piedad se concentró en su sexo, que estaba húmedo, Pam sabía a fresas con un leve toque de nata, chupó y mordisqueó su clítoris haciéndole gritar de placer. Los colmillos de Pam hicieron clic al sentir como dos dedos se hundieron sin compasión dentro de ella haciendo que gritase lo más fuerte que pudiera como los dedos y la lengua de Tara jugaban con su sexo era la experiencia más placentera que había vivido. Sentía como Tara aceleraba cada empuje que daba y podía sentir que el orgasmo estaba muy próximo. Tara también lo sentía y aquello era una de las mejores cosas de su unión, sentía cada una de las emociones que experimentaba Pam y le volvía loca. Así que aceleró un poco más el ritmo de las embestidas y sintió el orgasmo de Pam a través del enlace que compartían y entonces clavó sus colmillos en el muslo de Pam saboreando el líquido rojo.

- Eso de que estabas deseando follarme parece que era verdad – dijo Pam con la voz entrecortada.

- Es que tenía que darte las gracias por el regalo – dijo entre risas mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- ¿¡Dónde crees que vas!? – exclamó Pam aplastándola entre la cama y ella… - no puedes darme las gracias así y salir de la cama – dijo entre risas – ni si quiera he empezado contigo.

Tara rió al sentir como las manos de Pam acariciaban su cuerpo con suavidad, sus manos se adaptaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Depositó pequeños besos alrededor de la mandíbula y se deslizo poco a poco hacía el cuello y sus pechos, solo bastó un simple toque para que sus pezones se pusieran duros como una roca los chupó como si la vida se le fuera en ello prosiguiendo hacía el ombligo donde también se entretuvo un largo rato, depositando pequeños besos en su vientre plano, podía jurar que todavía a día de hoy olía el sol en su piel. Bajo lentamente sus manos y acarició el sexo de su progenie con un toque suave, lentamente casi como si quisiera torturarla.

- Deja de torturarme – pidió Tara – _por favor_ – logró decir entre gemidos.

Pam era una fiera en la cama, podría hacer cosas que según Tara '_deberían estar prohibidas_' pero había momentos en los que dejaba aquella fiera lejos y concentraba todo su amor en Tara y ese era uno de esos momentos, pasó lentamente su lengua por el clítoris de Tara y lo rasgó con uno de sus colmillos haciendo que Tara gritara de placer, introdujo lentamente un dedo dentro de ella y empezó a moverlo muy despacio.

- _Por favor_ – era la única palabra que lograba articular Tara – **_más_**

Jamás en su larga e intensa vida había oído una súplica más excitante que aquella y accedió empezó a mover rápidamente sus dedos dentro y fuera de Tara mientras chupaba su clítoris, el éxtasis de ésta no tardó en llegar y fue justo en ese momento cuando Pam hundió sus colmillos en el muslo de su progenie.


End file.
